Number Five
Number Five is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded, and is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde. Five's last known location was Jamaica having travelled there very quickly from south America. Number Five's gender is suggested to be female in the novels, however this has yet to be officially confirmed. Any more information on Number Five is unknown. It has been hinted that Number Five will appear in the 4th book. Personality Nothing is known about Number Five's personality as they have yet to make an appearance Physical Appearance Number 5 has yet to make an appearance, so their physical appearance remains a mystery The Rise of Nine Five is seen by Four and Nine to be traveling quickly through Brazil when they are looking at Four's bag of crystals that would usually show the Loric solar system but had transformed into a model of Earth. After Four comes to the realisation that the other Garde only appear on it if they have their chests open, they deduces that Five was rifling through his/her chest on a plane that was heading north from South America. Later, after Four and Nine had plugged in the tablet taken from Malcom Goode's hidden chamber, they find that Five had ended up in Jamaica, and this time all the Garde had been tracked. Meanwhile, Eight shows Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton the Himalayan cave of prophecies, where the fate of the Garde was foretold in intricate drawings. This wall showed Five sitting a top a cluster of pine trees, throwing objects at the Mogadorians. Legacies Telekinesis- All Garde have this Legacy. Enhancement-All Garde have naturally enhanced senses, strentgh and speed. Relationships Number 5 has yet to appear in the books, so their relationships remain unknown. Trivia *Number Five is seen by Six in a fantasy that she creates while in an abandoned grocery store in New Mexico, desperate for food. She sees Four, Five, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten all sitting with her at a large table as she prepares a meal for them all. Five is seen socializing with Nine, talking about the places they had been and seen. Later Five gets up and retrieves a chocolate cake for all of them to eat. *Number Five may have been the girl in Argentina who had lifted a five-ton slab of concrete that had trapped a man after an earthquake. She was under the alias of 'Sophia Garcia' at the time, living in a small villiage before disappearing. Five's relation to this story is unconfirmed. *Five may have been seen by Adamus Sutekh, who saw a blonde Garde girl being carried by her Cêpan. This may have been Five as One was noted to be a lot older, Two had reddish hair, Seven is a brunette and Six had dark hair. *Five is the only member of the remaining Garde not to have appeared in The Rise of Nine physically but she is mentioned. *When Four and Nine get a crystal which shows the earth and where all the garde are and there was a dot moving fast thourgh Brazil (Number Five) and later in the book Nine and Four open a tablet which shows all the Garde and there was a dot in Jamaica. *It was confirmed in The Rise of Nine countdown and in The Rise of Nine itself, that Five was in Brazil. *It was confirmed that five will be introduced in Fall of Five Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Number Five